


Toothbrush

by storyofeden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, kid!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofeden/pseuds/storyofeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Castiel and Sam, it all started with a toothbrush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothbrush

**Part One.**

**Love starts with a toothbrush.**

 

Six year old Sam Winchester didn’t care much for Valentine’s day. Holidays weren’t really a big thing in the Winchester household; they were ignored. So when all the kids brought in funny little cards and put them on each other’s desks, Sam was left out. His dad was always gone, so he didn’t have any to give out.

Usually, the teacher’s took pity on him and bought some themselves, but this year he had Miss Ruby and she wasn’t very nice. And since he didn’t have any cards or candy to give out, Sam often didn’t receive any from his classmates.

On this particular Valentine’s Day, Castiel, a quite boy who sits on the other side of the room, walked right up to Sam and handed him a toothbrush.

“What is this?” Sam was thoroughly confused.

“A toothbrush.” Cas answered honestly.

“I know. But why are you giving it to me?”

“My dad’s a dentist. He says that candy and cards are stupid, so he gave me these to hand out.”

“Oh…”

“I just thought,” Cas fidgeted. “No one else will take theirs. And I saw that you weren’t getting any. And I thought you’d like yours.”

Sam looked down at the small green toothbrush. In black marker was a messy “Sam” written in the writing only a six year old could pull off.

“Thanks,” Sam said, hunching his shoulders and swinging his legs under his chair. The gift was clutched tightly in one hand.

“My name is Cas.” The other boy said.

For the rest of the year, they were inseparable.

 

**Part Two**

**Forever starts with a suitcase.**

 

The car ride was…awkward, to say the least. Cas and Sam, usually at no loss for words with each other, seemed intent on staring out the windows. Sam sighed quietly. It shouldn’t be like this, not their first night on their own.

While their parents had never been too keen on their relationship, the two boys were still loved and cared for. When they’d loaded up the car, John Winchester check the engine to make sure it would last while Mr. Markson handed them enough cash to keep them on their feet until they found jobs. After a series of hugs, and a few tears, the boys went off on their own.

Which is when it got weird. They’d had sleepovers before. Weekends were spent at one boys house or the other, and summers were almost three months of backyard camping. From the time they were six, nothing had really changed. Even after the first time they’d kissed, it wasn’t this excruciating. They were Cas and Sam, two boys against the world.

Around 4 am, Cas pulled the old car into a motel parking lot and shut off the engine. Sam stayed still as he got out and acquired a room. Only when he was back, digging in the trunk for their stuff, did Sam climb out of the car.

“Cas?” He said, through thick with emotion. The smaller man stood and looked at Sam. His hair was messy, his coat was ruffled, and he was carrying both suitcases in one hand. “I’m…” Sam didn’t want to admit his fear.

“I know,” Cas smiled, holding the second suitcase out for him to take. Their hands found each other as they walked the short distance to their room.

It was going to be okay.

 

**Part Three**

**Life starts with a little house.**

 

It wasn’t much, that’s for sure. The picket fence was kind of falling down, and the gutter hung at an odd angle. But it was theirs. They’d bought it with their own money. They’d fixed everything up by themselves.

Sam worked as a Phys Ed teacher in the local elementary school. He wasn’t technically qualified yet, as he was still working on his online degree, but the school had needed a pinch-hitter, so to speak.

That Thursday, he came home at 4:30, like he always did.

“They came today!” Cas was nearly jumping out of his skin with excitement. He pulled Sam over to the couch to sit.

“What came?”

“The papers!” He held them out for Sam to see. “The adoption papers. They’re here.”

Sam looked at the enveloped with awe. It was going to happen. The had approved them to be fit parents. They were going to have a baby.

“Cas, I…” Sam’s throat constricted with emotion. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He grinned. “Let’s pick one out.”

Truth be told, it didn’t matter to Sam whether their child would be a boy or girl, brown eyed or blue. He simply wanted a child, someone to call their own.

“This one.” Cas declared after a few moments.

Sam looked down to see a beautiful boy, only two or three years old, with light brown hair, a smattering of freckles, and enchanting green eyes.

“His name is Dean.” Cas said proudly. Sam kissed him then. He was truly at a loss of words. Dean was perfect. Dean would be theirs.

 

**Part Four**

**One night around 8 O’clock.**

 

Bath time was always…interesting. To say the least. Dean was just so full of energy, which usually resulted in half the water sloshing out onto the bathroom floor. Bubble baths were his favorite because he got to shape the foam into stuff. It was messy, but who was Sam to deny his only child a creative outlet?

Cas, of course, always let Sam handle the night routine. Instead, he cleaned up from dinner and did the dishes. Cas, bless his soul, usually got a very grumpy Dean up every morning. They figured it was fair.

Back to bath time.

“Look Dad!” Dean grinned up at him. “I gotsa a Mohawk!”

Sam grinned. Of course he knew what a Mohawk was, but couldn’t say “have a” correctly. Dean then whipped off his bubble hair-do and proceeded to smash it into his father’s face.

Bath time over.

Sam lifted him out of the tub, dried his own face off, and began to scrub Dean clean.

“I love you, Dad.” Dean spoke suddenly.

It wasn’t as though they had hidden that he was adopted. One Dean’s seventh birthday, they’d told him. The boy had nodded and said, “Okay. Can I go play now?” Just like that, it was done. And the kid was perfectly alright with the fact. That was six months ago.

Sam and Cas had talked about it, of course, that Dean may never warm up to the fact that he has two dads, that he’s adopted. They were okay with it, mostly.

But when Dean had said those three words, Sam nearly jumped for joy. He hadn’t realized just how badly he’d needed to hear that.

“Daddy!” Dean yelled for Cas, who came running. “I think I broke dad.”

Cas grinned. “What’d you do, silly boy?”

“I told him that I love him,” He paused. “I love you too!”

Sam, still rooted in place, looked up at Cas. His husband looked down at both his boys fondly.

“Dad is weird like that, huh?” Dean nodded. “Let’s finished up here. Then it’s time for bed.”

Dean groaned, but followed the rules. He stepped onto the stool so he could reach the sink, grabbed his Toy Story toothpaste, and squeezed some out. Sam nearly choked on emotion. His son, their son, began to brush his teeth.

With a little green toothbrush.

 

**Love starts with a toothbrush.**

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Toothbrush by Brad Paisley. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
